


Az egyensúly  a középpontban van

by RealmsDoll



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, This is so soft, and mature, katariven
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22159348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealmsDoll/pseuds/RealmsDoll
Summary: Fordítói megj.:Meg kell mondjam, nem a legfrissebb fic, de egyszerűen nem hagyott nyugodni mostanában.Itt már mindkettejüket érett nőnek képzelem, ráncokkal és érettebb fejjel. Olyan szép, a maga szűkszavúságával. Remélem, élvezetesre sikerült a fordítás is.
Relationships: Katarina Du Couteau/Riven
Kudos: 1





	Az egyensúly  a középpontban van

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinis/gifts).
  * A translation of [Balance is in the core.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/548758) by Cinis. 
  * A translation of [Balance is in the core.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/548761) by Cinis. 



Az egyensúly a középpontban van.

Riven hallott kiképzőket mindenfélét üvöltözni arról, hogy hol van az egyensúly, hol van az erő, hol van a hatalom. Megesik, hogy a középpontban. Néha a hátban. Néha az irányítástól függ és néha a sebességtől. Minden kiképző egy kicsit máshogy mondja, és még ugyanaz a kiképző is más dolgot mond, attól függően, hogy mit akar abban a pillanatban. 

Az egyensúly nem olyan dolog, amit a közhelyekből tanulsz.

Az olyan, amit élsz.

Vagy nem.

A mezőn állva, tűz által feketedett és a csizmák végtelen lépte alatt tömörödött kosszal a lábad alatt.

Sok hadsereg haladt át ezen a földön. 

Riven azért választotta ezt a helyet, mert a lepusztultság nem hagy helyet a bujkáláshoz.

Ezen a csatamezőn az előny az övé.

“Megtaláltál.”

A szavak az anyanyelvén szólnak, de továbbra is ügyetlennek, nehéznek, idegennek érződnek.

Egy grimasz szelleme érinti Katarina arcát. Aztán tovatűnik. Zöld szemei végigcikáznak Riven alakján. Talán tetszik neki, amit lát. Talán nem. Sosem volt könnyű tudni, mit akart Katarina - kivéve, mikor Riven testét akarta és csak Riven testét, de Riven ismeri azt a nézést és Katarina most nem úgy néz.

“Talán bujkáltál?” kérdezi Katarina. A hangja lapos. Ha nem így formálta volna a kérdést, kijelentés lett volna. Tény. Igazság.

Riven megvonja a vállát. Ha Katarina anyanyelvén voltak is szavak, amiket használva magyarázkodhatott volna, nem emlékezett rá. Talán sosem ismerte azokat. A szavak javak, és Rivennek sosem volt sok mindene. Egy vállvonás megteszi.

Katarina kezei a késeihez vándorolnak, két kedvencéhez, amiket a derekán visel. Ugyanakkor nem vonja ki az acélt. Csak pihenteti a kezeit, a bal kezének ujjai lazák, jobb kezének ujjai szabálytalan ritmust dobolnak a kopott bőr markolaton. Az arca még mindig üres. “Értem.” mondja.

Talán.

“Miért vagy itt?” kérdezi Riven. Nem nyúl a saját fegyveréért, a törött rúnakardjáért az oldalán. Szükség van rá a csatamezőkön. Nem ezen a mezőn. Ez a mező halott. De vannak más mezők, és ahogy a nyár utat adott az ősznek, az ősz hamarosan utat ad majd a télnek. Ha Katarina azért jött, hogy megöljön egy dezertőrt, akkor a legjobb nekilátni. Katarinára biztosan máshol is szükség van. 

Katarina gúnyosan mosolyog. Csak arca egy részével mosolyog gúnyosan. A bőr a sebhelyes szeme körül nem egészet úgy mozog, ahogy kellene. Megvan neki az a heg, mióta Riven ismeri őt. Nehéz elképzelni őt anélkül. “Hogy halljam a buta kérdéseidet.” feleli Katarina.

Aztán Katarina elmosolyodik.

És Riven visszamosolyog.

**Author's Note:**

> Fordítói megj.:  
> Meg kell mondjam, nem a legfrissebb fic, de egyszerűen nem hagyott nyugodni mostanában.  
> Itt már mindkettejüket érett nőnek képzelem, ráncokkal és érettebb fejjel. Olyan szép, a maga szűkszavúságával. Remélem, élvezetesre sikerült a fordítás is.


End file.
